piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby's Cars series 3 ep 12: Ruby has a plan
Last time on Ruby's cars series Dinoco has THE BEST DAY EVER WITH THREE RACERS FINISHING IN THE TOP 3!!!!!!! This time The Michigan Speedway race happens but it is not very interesting but Ruby Oaks has a plan which he will do this episode. Also only Ruby can edit while Win95 does grammar mistakes. Transcript Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET'S GO RACING BOYS!!!!! Bob: The Michigan 400 has started!!!! The race is on!!!! (on boards of Lightning and Cal are shown) Rex: I cant believe Jack is still not here..... Cal (sad): Yes. Lightning: He is at least not in hospital the last time I heard. Rex: WAIT HE IS NOT IN THE HOSPITAL THAT IS AMAZING!!! Cal: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (later on the final lap) Darrell: AND IT'S LIGHTNING MCQUEEN FOR THE WIN! Not a very interesting race with no crashes and stuff! But hey Lightning won and not JACKSON! Bob: LIGHTNING MCQUEEN WINS THE MICHIGAN 400!!!!!!!!!!! Jackson: Grrrrrrrrr. (later) Ruby: I need to talk now! We all feel that something is going on with Faux Wheel Drive right? Tommy: Yeah! Ruby: So I have a plan! We will go to the Faux Wheel Drive garage. It would be very suspicious because the scary owners are there so only two of you will come with me. Tommy: Not me in too scared! Lightning: I will join! Cal: And me! Ruby: Awesome! I was hoping it would be you two only! Sorry everybody else! Reb: Thats ok! Its better if Lightning and Cal are there. Cal: AWESOME! WE will find out what goes on with Faux Wheel Drive. (Few days later in Florida they are in the Nightdona Speedway in Faux Wheel Drive pit) Ruby: We are here! The Faux Wheel Drive pit! The team are asleep right now so lets see whats inside! (they enter) Cal: Nothing dangerous just some tires for Tommy's Backup Racer and Herb Curbler even though he got banned. Lightning: Herb will be unbanned in this race though. his eight race ban is almost done! Ruby: Some boxes lets open them! Lightning: I will!(opens them) OH! WHAT IS THIS HOLY (Popeye toot) FREAKING (Yee)!!!!!! IS that what I really really really really really really really think it is!!!!! ALLINOL FUEL!!!!! Ruby: Allinol?!?!?!?!!!?!?!?!!! Lightning: The same stuff which caused the crashes in the world grand prix!!! Cal: I FOUND BOMBS!!!!!!! AND GUNS TOO!!!!!!!!! I SEE AT LEAST TEN GUNS HERE AND MULTIPLE BOMBS!!!!! I SEE MORE EXPLOSIVES TOO!!!!! Lightning: WHAT?! Ruby: We MUST tell Tommy about this! EVEN JOHNNY BLAMER!!!!! Lightning: WAIT A SECOND! Maybe this is why Johnny crashed a lot!!!!! Ruby: But Tommy did not crash much though! And Herb nearly never! Lightning: Your right. Johnny is unfortunately still an unlucky magnet face. Maybe he could have crashed a LITTLE bit less though if he was not with these guys!!! Cal: STILL THEY HAVE ALLINOL FUEL AND BOMBS!!! Lightning: I JUST FOUND NITRO BOOSTERS AND N20 COLA!!! HOW ARE FAUX WHEEL DRIVE HAVING THESE ILLEGAL STUFFS!! ITS CRAZY!!!! OH AND LOOK AT ALL THIS MONEY OVER HERE!!!!!!!!!!! Cal: I FOUND OIL CANS TOO!!!! Ruby: WE NEED TO TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THIS!!!!! to be continued in part 13